


Nail His Ass Or Their Asses To The Wall:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: At the end of 8x10, Steve, Lou, & Tani were talking about what they found, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Nail His Ass Or Their Asses To The Wall:

*Summary: At the end of 8x10, Steve, Lou, & Tani were talking about what they found, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was pissed that someone wanted his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams dead, He was seething, as he came out of the motel, The Former Seal was hoping to find answers, All he found was more questions. By the time, He calmed himself down, Captain Lou Grover, & Officer Tani Rey came out.

 

"We _**will**_ find something, Believe it", The Big Man said, as he holstered his weapon,  & organized his stuff, Steve said, "I hope so, I am getting frustrated that we can't find anything, or protect Danny from this," Tani told him this in response. "Boss, We got this, Plus, This is ohana, No one fucks with ohana", as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Steve knew that she was right, & told her so.

 

"You are right, Tani, I think we should call it a day", The Five-O Commander said, as they got everything in Lou's truck, & they got into it. Lou said, "I will call in every chip that I am owed", & they were making their way back to the Five-O HQ, They were gonna do work, til they go home for the day, & relax for the rest of their time together.

 

Steve checked on Danny, He was relieved thatthe blond is gonna be okay, & he is gonna be recovering very nicely from his ordeal. Steve vowed to protect the loudmouth detective from that point on, & not let him out of his sight. The Five-O Commander said to the sleeping form of his lover, as he kissed him, "I love you, Danno, I am gonna nail his ass or their assez to the wall ", & he went to sit by his bedside.

 

The End.


End file.
